Momentos
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: LEMON: um pouco de dark Cansado das escapadas de Yohji, Ken resolve pagar na mesma moeda... mas não escolhe o melhor momento nem o parceiro certo...
1. Tensão

_**Título**_: Momentos_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: lemon, um pouco dark_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Cansado das escapadas de Yohji, Ken resolve pagar na mesma moeda. Mas não escolhe o momento certo...

* * *

**Momentos  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 1 – Tensão**

Ken posicionou-se na frente da porta, bloqueando a passagem do playboy. O moreninho estava cansado das atitudes do assassino mais velho... ia por um fim naquilo de um jeito ou de outro.

(Ken) Não vai a lugar nenhum hoje, Yohji.

O loiro piscou surpreso. Sorriu, achando graça na atitude desafiante e mandona do amante. Com certeza não combinava com ele.

(Yohji) O que foi?

O ex-detetive abriu a carteira, e conferiu se os documentos e o dinheiro estavam ok. Não queria problemas essa noite.

(Ken) Nem pense em sair. Vai ficar em casa...

Yohji estendeu a mão, e fez um carinho no rosto do jogador.

(Yohji) Vem comigo então.

(Ken) Não. Quero ficar aqui.

(Yohji) Vou chegar tarde hoje... er... amanhã... não me espere acordado.

Afastou o moreninho com um empurrão delicado e saiu pela porta afora, com pressa de chegar logo a alguma boate. Não tinha nenhuma em mente, mas gostava de variar bastante.

Ken ficou olhando o amante se afastar, sentindo um nó na garganta.

Sentia vontade de voar no pescoço daquele loiro metido a garanhão e sacudir bastante, pra ver se colocava juízo naquela bela cabeça oca.

(Ken suspirando) Droga.

Já se cansara de dividir Yohji com a farra... queria ele só para si, mas... como diz o velho ditado, burro velho não pega marcha...

(Ken) Assim não dá!

Começou a zanzar pela casa, sem saber o que fazer.

Estava sozinho, pois Aya tinha ido visitar a irmão no hospital e ainda não voltara, e Omi estava na casa de um colega de escola, fazendo pesquisa em grupo.

(Ken) Preciso ter uma conversa com o Yohji, ele acha que eu estou brincando...

Foi até a cozinha e pegou uma garrafa de sake. Não estava acostumado a beber, mas sentia que precisava de um gole.

Sentou-se na mesa, enchendo um copo, e bebendo tudo em um trago. A bebida desceu queimando sua garganta, e o moreninho apertou os olhos de modo engraçado.

(Ken) Ahh! Isso é bom!

Encheu o copo de novo, e de novo, esvaziando-o logo em seguida. Acabou por encher uma última vez, mas não bebeu. Colocou o copo sobre a mesa, e suspirou.

Sua mente começou a ficar embaralhada devido ao consumo de álcool. Não tinha o habito de ingerir álcool, por isso a bebida parecia fazer efeito mais rápido.

(Ken) Dro...ga...

Pensava em seu relacionamento com Yohji. O loiro não levava nada a sério, e isso incluía o relacionamento de ambos.

Fora tão difícil conseguir que as coisas dessem certo entre eles. Não fora fácil vencer a barreira erguida pelo playboy... Yohji parecia ter medo de abrir o coração...

Ken havia chegado de mansinho, conquistando espaço aos poucos, até ter certeza que vencera a batalha, tomando posse dos sentimentos do outro...

Mas pelo jeito estava enganado... noite após noite Yohji saia, procurando na rua o que tinha aos montes dentro de casa, ao lado de Ken. E não era pouco o amor incondicional que o moreninho oferecia...

As atitudes impensadas do ex-detetive estavam minando o moreninho, fazendo-o começar a desanimar.

A tensão das noites em claro, associada ao conhecimento que o loiro dificilmente mudaria estavam fazendo com que Ken se sentisse fraco e incapaz...

Perderia a pessoa mais importante da sua vida para as mulheres baratas de uma boate? A noite fria era melhor que os braços quentes de Ken?

Furioso, o jogador arremessou o copo com bebida contra a parede, fazendo o vidro se partir em mil pedaços, e o sake molhar tudo.

(Ken) Me... er... rda!

Pensar aquilo tudo lhe dava um nó no cérebro e um aperto no peito...

Tentava conversar com o amante, fazê-lo entender como se sentia... mas Yohji parecia inalcançável, e o que era pior: esfregava dia-a-dia na cara de Ken, o quanto eram bons, os momentos que passava nos bailes, se aquecendo nos braços alheios... provando de lábios desconhecidos e até mesmo...

Assustado com o rumo de seus pensamentos, Ken pegou a garrafa, e bebendo do próprio gargalo, ingeriu um grande gole. A bebida forte não mais queimava, ao contrário parecia descer mais fácil, mais suave... como se compartilhasse da dor do jogador, e quisesse aliviar o peito tão cheio de mágoa.

Se ele sequer imaginasse que teria de compartilhar o loiro com outras... e talvez até outros... Ken teria pensando duas vezes antes de mergulhar de cabeça nessa relação...

Agora ele estava se sentindo abandonado e carente. Esse era o resultado de toda a tensão do dia, criada pela expectativa do que iria acontecer a noite... uma certeza chata lhe matando... espetando seu coração e assassinando sua esperança...

Como sempre... Yohji não se contentava com o que Ken oferecia... e ia atrás de mais na rua... deixando-o sozinho... faminto de amor, de atenção...

Não agüentava mais aquela tensão em que vivia. Precisava encontrar uma válvula de escape, ou enlouqueceria!

Suspirando, o moreninho cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, e descansou o rosto sobre os mesmos.

Foi então que ouviu um barulho.

oOo

Aya havia chegado do hospital.

Entrara na casa, percebendo que a mesma estava silenciosa, provavelmente vazia.

A irmã estava bem, por isso o ruivo desistira de passar a noite ao lado dela. Doía muito criar essas expectativas.

Sempre que dormia no hospital, Aya passava a noite em claro, observando a irmã atentamente, esperançoso de que ela se movesse, de que um milagre acontecesse... mas nada acontecia... suas preces não eram atendidas...

Essa noite ele não agüentara a pressão, se decidindo a voltar a Koneko, antes que criasse mais esperanças em vão.

Sabia que o chibi dormiria fora de casa, e como era sábado, imaginava que o playboy passaria a noite na farra (pelo menos a maior parte dela...)

Ken dormia cedo, recolhendo-se sem mostrar o quanto as fugas do loiro o magoavam, mas Aya podia ver perfeitamente o que se passava com o companheiro.

Tinha um pouco de pena do moreninho. Achava que Ken era um fraco, por que não conseguia impor sua vontade ao namorado... só que havia um ar de abandono tão comovente ao redor do jogador, que o ruivo não conseguia ficar indiferente.

(Aya) Ele não soube escolher...

Com certeza se canditaria ao coração de Ken, mas o loiro não dera chances, conseguindo conquistar o que Aya tanto queria...

Mas a vida era assim mesmo...

Totalmente alienado pelos pensamentos estranhos, a porta escapou de suas mãos e bateu, fazendo um barulhão.

(Aya irritado) Droga!

Foi nesse momento que ouviu um resmungo... parecia a voz do Ken... e vinha da cozinha...

(Aya)...

Dirigiu-se até lá, e qual foi a sua surpresa ao ver que Ken estava praticamente deitado sobre a mesa, com uma garrafa de sake quase vazia a sua frente.

Não percebeu os cacos do copo quebrado.

(Aya) Ken...

O moreninho ergueu a cabeça, e estreitou os olhos.

(Ken) E... aí, Aya...?

A voz estava engrolada, típica de uma pessoa que bebeu muito.

(Aya irritado) É isso que o Yohji te fez.

(Ken) Não... fa... ale... del... e!

Ergueu-se da cadeira, mostrando-se irritado. Quem aquele ruivo pensava que era?

Cambeteou um pouco, sendo amparado pelo assassino ruivo.

(Aya) Calma.

O líder da Weiss passou um dos braços do jogador por trás do seu pescoço, procurando segurá-lo com firmeza.

(Ken) Mas... eu...nã...o termi...n...ei de beee...ber.

Aya lançou um olhar para a garrafa de sake. Havia menos de um dedo de bebida, mas o ruivo não sabia se a garrafa estava cheia, quando Ken começara a beber.

(Aya sério) Terminou sim.

(Ken) Voc...ê... é... é... chato!

(Aya) Idiota.

Foi levando o companheiro. Aya praticamente arrastava-o, sentindo o corpo firme esbarrando no seu, de modo desleixado e desprovido de intenções maliciosas. Mas mesmo assim fez o corpo de Aya se aquecer de modo automático.

(Aya pensando) Merda. Eu ainda não me livrei dessa paixão besta?

Desde que Ken havia se rendido ao charme do companheiro loiro, Aya havia desistido de nutrir qualquer coisa em relação o moreninho. E bem que ele achava que estava conseguindo...

Agora percebia o quanto fora ridículo. Tentara enganar a si mesmo, e não conseguira nada além de uma frágil máscara, alias, era uma máscara parecida com a que o protegia diariamente, no convívio com os outros seres humanos.

Mas a máscara estava caindo... quebrando-se...

Seria o momento oportuno?

Só havia um modo de descobrir...

Abaixando um pouco a cabeça, Aya depositou um beijo sobre os lábios tentadores do moreninho, permanecendo na mesma posição por alguns segundos. Queria apenas sentir o sabor do outro... e isso parecia impossível, pois não sentia nada além do maldito gosto de sake...

Surpreendentemente, Ken não o afastou. Não correspondeu ao beijo, mas também não afastou o ruivo.

A verdade é que Ken não estava entendendo bem a atitude de Aya. Eles estavam se beijando? O frio e aparentemente inalcançável líder da Weiss estava demonstrando sentir algo por ele? Ora, ora...

(Ken) Ay...a...

A palavra saiu meio enrolada e um tanto abafada, pois o ruivo ainda pressionava os lábios contra os de Ken. Mas ele acabou se afastando.

(Aya) O que foi?

(Ken) Iss... sso nã... o... é cer... r... rto. O... Yoh... h... ji...

(Aya) Esqueça aquele idiota. Eu quero você Ken...

(Ken)...

Estava difícil manter os olhos abertos. E a grande quantidade de bebida que ingerira não estava ajudando. Quando Ken deu acordo de si, estavam parados na frente do quarto do ruivo.

(Aya) Eu sempre consigo o que quero...

O moreninho piscou, ainda pensando em protestar, mas logo lembrou-se de onde Yohji estava, e com certeza o loiro estava se divertido muito nos braços de alguém... alguém que não era Ken...

Antes que falasse alguma coisa, Ken percebeu que a porta estava sendo aberta, e sentiu que era puxado para dentro do quarto do líder da Weiss.

Parecia um caminho sem volta...

Continua...


	2. Testes

_**Título**_: Momentos_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: lemon, um pouco dark_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Cansado das escapadas de Yohji, Ken resolve pagar na mesma moeda. Mas não escolhe o momento certo...

* * *

**Momentos  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 2 - Testes**

Ken esticou o pescoço, tentando visualizar os contornos dos moveis, dentro da escuridão que tomava conta do quarto do ruivo.

Não pode ver nada. Sentiu quando o assassino mais velho segurou sua mão, e o puxou para dentro.

Engolindo em seco, o moreninho acabou se comparando com uma pobre presa, engolida pelas trevas... dando um passo incerto em direção ao...

Não pode terminar o pensamento, sua boca foi atacada com voracidade pelos lábios do líder da Weiss. O beijo faminto e profundo fez a mente de Ken se embaralhar, confundindo as palavras, as ações e tudo mais a sua volta.

Estava sendo beijado por Aya... não. Estava beijando também. Percebeu acima da nevoa e da confusão que também correspondia ao carinho do outro. Não na mesma intensidade, se bem que de maneira entusiasmada.

Aquilo estava errado... mas de certo modo era pra acontecer... parecia um sonho estranho, onde a palavra 'realidade' evidentemente não importava mais.

Ousadamente, Aya foi conduzindo Ken em direção a própria cama, não dando tempo para que o outro raciocinasse, ou pudesse realmente entender o que se passava. Aquele era o momento, aquela era a brecha que inconscientemente Aya procurava no relacionamento dos dois companheiros.

O ruivo podia estar divagando, mas por outro lado, controlava discretamente o evoluir daquele 'relacionamento' buscando explicações que fossem racionais para o comportamento depreciativo de Yohji.

Sabia que o playboy parecia querer não se envolver de uma forma sincera, mas não deixava isso obvio, tratando de contornar o problema com as desculpas ocasionais... mas era como uma bola de neve. Os problemas se acumulavam, e Ken andava cada vez mais impaciente e decepcionado a forma descuidada com que era tratado.

Ah... ele não ia agüentar muito tempo... e quando isso acontecesse... lá estaria Aya, pronto para assumir o lugar de Yohji no coração do belo moreno.

Finalmente ambos esbarram na cama, e contra a vontade, Aya afastou o rosto terminando (por hora) o beijo.

Ken lançou um olhar para a cama... era grande e convidativa. Estava esticada com esmero, mostrando a organização impecável do ruivo sempre tão frio e distante de todos.

(Ken) Aya...

Estava vacilante, sem ter certeza de que era aquilo mesmo que queria... "Droga! Eu não devia ter bebido tanto! Não consigo raciocinar... ué... agora eu to raciocinando? To, mas não era isso que eu queria dizer! Eu... eu... merda! Mas que droga de pensamentos são esses?"

O líder da Weiss leu todas as dúvidas nos lindos olhos castanhos. Não queria dar tempo ao outro, pois ele poderia querer voltar atrás...

Não era uma maneira normal do ruivo se comportar, mas oras! Ele estava totalmente dominado pelo desejo. Pelo menos dessa vez se permitiu escapar do controle rígido que impunha a si mesmo, e agir do modo que seu coração carente exigia.

Com delicadeza apoiou a mão no tórax do outro. Sentindo a perfeição dos músculos trabalhados, assim como a rigidez do corpo jovem de atleta. Impôs leve pressão, e esse fato, aliado a bebedeira (que ainda se fazia muito presente) fez o jogador perder o equilíbrio, esparramando-se na cama do outro.

(Aya) Não se preocupe. Eu cuido de você.

Ken fechou os olhos, sentindo uma leve tontura. Droga de saquê!

Sentando-se ao lado de Ken, Aya pôs-se a admirar o rosto trigueiro, relaxado de nodo não natural... exposto mais do que ambos gostariam...

E a despeito de tudo, continuou apenas olhando o moreninho por mais um momento, e então ondas de amor sufocaram-no.

Não ia recuar. Não agora...

Deixou que o corpo deslizasse, acomodando-se ao lado do outro, que permaneceu apenas deitado, aceitando de olhos fechados o que quer que acontecesse.

E foi um beijo que aconteceu. Mais voraz que o primeiro. Mais exigente e mais profundo. Aquele contato intimo era a maneira que Aya encontrara de poder demonstrar o que sentia. Era um contato por demais particular para ser interpretado como outra coisa.

Ken sentiu-se derreter, enquanto a língua de Aya vasculhava sua boca, descobrindo o sabor inebriante do jogador, misturado com gosto de saquê. O moreninho jamais iria imaginar que Aya fosse assim tão quente.

Ser beijado daquela maneira estava muito acima das expectativas de Ken. Era maravilhoso! Era muito excitante... mas ainda assim era errado!

Apoiando as duas mãos no peito do ruivo, Ken empurrou, terminado o beijo de modo brusco.

(Ken) Aya... não... eu acho...

(Aya) Não ache. Sinta.

Rolou, deitando-se por cima do outro, imprensando-o com seu peso, enquanto tentava recomeçar o beijo. Mas Ken virou o rosto, impedindo-o de realizar sua intenção.

(Aya) Não faça isso comigo, Ken. Você aceitou vir ate aqui... já é tarde demais para pararmos.

Um pouco angustiado, Ken virou o rosto, tentando argumentar com o ruivo, mas o líder da Weiss apenas aproveitou a oportunidade para capturar-lhe os lábios.

Ah, tentação irresistível. Aquele maldito ruivo beijava bem! Pouco a pouco o moreninho foi se envolvendo no calor do momento, esquecendo de tudo o mais, procurando corresponder a urgência do espadachim sem o conseguir.

Pararam por um segundo, e quando Ken deu por si, estava sem a camisa e sem a calça. Apenas uma cueca ainda protegia a parte mais intima de seu corpo dos olhos curiosos de Aya.

O ruivo acabou por dar se um minuto, permitindo-se deslizar os olhos por aquele corpo maravilhoso, exposto de modo quase total em relutante passividade.

Ken sentia a pele se aquecer, ao perceber o modo como Aya o observava. Parecia enfeitiçado, os olhos brilhando de modo selvagem demonstravam o que se passava na alma do líder da Weiss.

Aya estava gostando do que via. Mais do que gostar. Ele estava adorando! Precisou tocar, provar para si mesmo que não se tratava de um devaneio insano de sua parte.

Suspirando, Ken sentiu a mão quente de Aya percorrer seu peito, acariciando gentilmente os músculos firmes e bem definidos. Era tão diferente de tudo o que já havia experimentado antes. Havia ali uma adoração quase inacreditável por parte do ruivo... os toques lentos e experientes confirmavam uma veneração incondicional, independente do ponto em que haviam chegado.

A mão de Aya continuou, massageando com vigor controlado, deslizando pela pele quente e morena, observando os arrepios incontroláveis que acometeram o corpo abaixo do seu.

Ken estava gostando. Isso era claro como um dia de primavera.

Quando os dedos do ruivo passaram pelos mamilos do moreninho, a reação foi imediata. Um gemido escapou dos lábios do jogador, ao mesmo tempo em que os pequenos botões enrugados se endureciam.

(Ken) Ahnnnn, Aya...

Aya sorriu ao ouvir o primeiro gemido do moreninho... era o primeiro da noite... mas com certeza não seria o último.

Estimulado pela mostra de prazer, Aya abaixou a cabeça, fazendo seus lábios auxiliarem na tarefa de agradar seu futuro amante. Enquanto sua boca se apossava do mamilo esquerdo, contornando-o com a língua quente em movimentos circulares, uma das mãos continuou massageando o mamilo direito, usando o indicador e o polegar.

Atacado dessa maneira, Ken não tinha tempo de pensar, apenas gemendo e se contorcendo, não acreditando que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo!

Era bom! Delicioso. Aya sabia muito bem o que fazer com a língua e os dedos, fazendo com que o jogador deslizasse para um mar de prazer...

Abandonando os mamilos, Aya começou a descer, depositando beijos molhados por todo o abdômen moreno, adorando o modo com que o outro se debatia, tentando fazer frente a onda incontrolável de sensações que o acometiam.

As mãos brancas e gentis acompanhavam os movimentos de Aya, deslizando pelas laterais do corpo de Ken, mais que acariciando, querendo sentir, explorar e conhecer aquele corpo lindo que a muito tempo era alvo de seus desejos.

Estava quase alcançando a cueca... com intenção de retirá-la... aí sim Ken veria o que era prazer!!

De olhos firmemente cerrados, Ken virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, entendendo que o ruivo queria testá-lo. Ver ate onde podia ir... era impressionante o que aqueles simples toques podiam fazer, despertando um apetite assustador no moreninho.

Ah era tão diferente de quando estava com...

Nesse momento a compreensão dos fatos atingiu a mente de Ken, iluminando-a como um relâmpago em noite escura de tempestade.

"O que estou fazendo?! É... é loucura!!"

Abrindo os olhos, Ken depositou as mãos nos ombros de Aya, ao mesmo tempo que tentava afastá-lo de si.

(Ken) Aya... para! Chega... não devemos continuar com isso!!

(Aya)...

Ergueu a cabeça, perscrutando cuidadosamente os olhos cor de chocolate. Notou que eles ainda estavam embaçados devido a quantidade de saquê ingerida, mas... acima disso havia um brilho de... resolução! Ken estava falando sério. Queria que Aya parasse!

O gosto amargo da decepção se espalhou pela boca do ruivo. Droga de vida.

(Aya) Por que, Ken?

(Ken) Não posso... fazer isso com... o Yohji.

Ouvir aquilo acendeu a fúria gélida do líder da Weiss.

(Aya) Yohji não te merece.

(Ken) Isso não tem nada a ver...

(Aya) E onde ele está?

O moreninho não teve resposta pra dar. Sabia perfeitamente onde Yohji estava, mas falar em voz alta soava patético demais, superficial demais... sem contar que machucava muito...

Por um lado o ruivo estava certo, era duro admitir, mas por outro lado... raios! Seria certo atacar de nêmeses à essa altura do campeonato? "Olho por olho e dente por dente?"

Não! Definitivamente Ken não era assim, ele não admitia...

Sentiu a mão impaciente de Aya entrando em sua cueca, tocando em seu membro, acendendo uma faísca de luxuria quase incontrolável. Só a duras penas foi que o moreninho conseguiu se conter, segurando a mão de Aya e afastando-a de si.

(Ken) Não podemos.

(Aya) Podemos sim.

Depositou um beijo na face morena.

(Ken) Mas eu não quero!

(Aya irritado) Quer sim. Chegou até aqui, não foi? Eu não te trouxe a força... deixou a brincadeira ir longe demais, agora não pode recuar.

(Ken)...

(Aya) Não pode fazer isso comigo, Ken.

Sem dar chance do jogador responder, Aya novamente abaixou a cabeça, capturando os lábios tentadores em um beijo não correspondido.

Desesperando-se, Aya percebeu que estava perdendo sua chance. Não teria jeito!!

As mãos de tez pálida correram em direção a cueca do moreninho, começando a baixá-la... era a última tentativa, um esforço supremo de conseguir seduzir aquela bela criatura presa embaixo de si.

Ken percebeu claramente a intenção do líder da Weiss, e desviou o rosto, encerrando o beijo. Precisava parar Aya, antes que fosse tarde demais, e acabasse cedendo aos caprichos de um ruivo tão belo.

Procurou apoiar as mãos no peito do líder da Weiss, sentindo a pele aquecida do outro, mesmo debaixo da camisa que Aya ainda usava. Só agora Ken percebera que o outro estava totalmente vestido.

(Ken) Aya...

Tentou empurrar, correndo as mãos pelo tórax do ruivo, mas foi em vão. Aya havia descarregado todo o peso de seu corpo sobre Ken, além do fato de que o jogador ainda estava bêbado, e isso não ajudava muito...

Foi nesse momento que a porta se abriu, e uma pessoa entrou, sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse...

Continua...

* * *

Esse capitulo é dedicado especialmente a Evil Kitsune! Er... gomen pelo que eu fiz ao Aya... acho que ele tá muito estranho... parecendo um cafetão de Cine Prive... mas em compensação o Ken ficou muito pior!! (não acredito que eu consegui fazer isso – estragar o Ken Ken... ¬¬ ).

O coitado ta parecendo uma puta mal resolvida...

Mas tudo bem. Pelo menos eu não exclui o ruivo completamente da fic, como é meu costume fazer...

E... não se preocupe Kitsune chan! Eu me lembro do que eu prometi, e o Omi vai ter um papel muito importante ao lado do ruivo!

Yahoo Messenger: udak2003


	3. Teimosia

_**Título**_: Momentos_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: lemon, um pouco dark_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Cansado das escapadas de Yohji, Ken resolve pagar na mesma moeda. Mas não escolhe o momento certo...

* * *

**Momentos  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 3 - Teimosia**

Yohji piscou, incomodado com a luz ofuscante da boate. Fazia horas que estava ali, mas definitivamente não estava se divertindo.

A bebida parecia ter um gosto horrível, e apesar de chamar a atenção de duas ou três pessoas, nenhuma delas parecia interessante o bastante... tinha um rapaz de longos cabelos claros, mas o playboy não estava a fim de aventuras por essa noite.

Isso já vinha acontecendo a algum tempo, e Yohji sabia muito bem quem era o culpado daquilo tudo... um certo moreno de lindos olhos castanhos...

(Yohji suspirando) Ah...

Deslizava o dedo indicador pela borda do copo, fazendo o contorno de modo pensativo.

O amor que sentia pelo companheiro crescia a cada dia, de modo assustador... e isso intimidava o playboy além da conta...

Procurava não se envolver muito com o jogador, não querendo apegar-se demais à um sentimento tão tendencioso quanto o amor... na verdade Yohji não tinha boas experiências envolvendo esse assunto.

Sempre que amava de verdade, se entregando de corpo e alma, algo ruim acontecia, obrigando o loiro a suportar momentos de desespero inimagináveis... e ele não queria passar por isso de novo.

Tinha plena consciência de que manter uma certa distancia entre ele e o amante não era a melhor saída. Sentia que Ken estava se entregando de coração, mergulhando de cabeça naquele envolvimento confuso e insatisfatório. E a cada dia o jogador se decepcionava com as atitudes do ex-detetive.

Era obvio, os sentimentos estavam estampados na face trigueira, e talvez Ken não tivesse consciência do quanto era transparente, mas era...

Yohji podia ver que ele estava chegando no limite, e não tirava a razão dele. Estava agindo como um autentico cafajeste...

Aborrecido, o loiro afastou o copo de si, desistindo de beber aquele gim tônica. Nesse momento um jovem casal sentou-se nos banquinhos a sua direita. A moça estava emburrada, e tinha os braços cruzados. O rapaz parecia sem graça.

(Rapaz) Evelin, me perdoa!

(Evelin) Ah, Raoul, faça me o favor! Como teve coragem de marcar um encontro com aquela garota? Você esperou que eu fosse viajar e já aprontou!

(Raoul) Ela não significa nada pra mim! Acredita, Evvi...

(Evelin irritada) Não me chame assim! Raoul, eu avisei que não gosto que me façam de boba!

Yohji observava a cena curioso. Apesar de tudo a briga não chamava muita atenção, acabava abafada devido à barulheira do interior da boate.

(Raoul) Mas...

(Evelin) É melhor parar de nos vermos. Não se preocupe. Eu chamo um táxi.

Sem esperar resposta a moça levantou-se e saiu do bar, caminhando em direção a saída da boate.

O tal Raoul passou a mão pela face, de modo cansado, e depois suspirou.

(Yohji sorrindo) Se ferrou, hein, rapaz?

Raoul olhou irritado para o playboy, e por pouco não deu uma resposta mal educada, mas o sorriso de Yohji acabou desarmando-o.

(Raoul suspirando) Ela voltou mais cedo da viagem...

(Yohji) Que falta de sorte.

(Raoul) Eu gosto dela... gosto mesmo! Não sei porque eu não me controlo!

(Yohji) Ah... não é a primeira vez?

(Raoul sorrindo) Não. Mas ela nunca descobriu... ai, ai... a Evvi tem um gênio terrível. Espero poder contornar as coisas.

(Yohji) Se ela gosta mesmo de você vai perdoá-lo.

(Raoul) Não da pra desgastar o amor e esperar que ela me espere pra sempre, não é? Por mais que ela me ame, sempre existe um limite... e o da Evvi é bem curto.

(Yohji)...

As palavras do outro alarmaram um pouco o playboy. Não pensara nas coisas por esse lado... ele estava certo! Todos têm um limite! E ele estava levando Ken a extremos, por pura teimosia!

(Raoul) Bom, vou tentar fazer as pazes com ela. Evelin pode ser bem teimosa às vezes. Minha querida cabeça dura.

Levantou-se e despediu-se do playboy com um aceno de cabeça.

(Yohji) Por que eu tenho medo de admitir que amo Ken? Será que EU cheguei no limite? Acho que Raoul tem razão... não posso arriscar mais!

Decidiu-se por voltar para casa. Iria consertar suas falhas. Engraçado como aquela cena entres dois desconhecidos tinha mexido com ele...

Não. Não era verdade. Yohji já vinha ruminando essas decisões a muito tempo, mas não tivera coragem de expor em voz alta o que tumultuava seu intimo.

Jogou algum dinheiro sobre o balcão e foi embora! Sentia-se leve por finalmente ter tomado a decisão de se entregar. Ken merecia isso, merecia ser amado na mesma intensidade que amava.

(Yohji sorrindo) Sorte que ainda não é tarde demais!!

oOo

O playboy chegou em casa, encontrando o local todo as escuras, mas não estranhou o fato. Sabia que Omi passaria a noite fora, Aya estava no hospital e Ken com certeza já estaria adormecido.

Sem perder tempo, o playboy foi direto ao quarto do amante, reparando que havia luz no quarto do líder da Weiss. Estranhou, mas enfim... não tinha nada a ver com a vida do ruivo.

Qual foi sua surpresa ao abrir a porta do quarto de Ken, e notar que o mesmo estava vazio. A cama arrumada mostrava que o jogador nem mesmo se deitara ainda... mas...

Deu meia volta, resolvendo perguntar para Aya se ele sabia onde o jogador estava. Parou em frente a porta, e franziu as sobrancelhas de modo confuso, ao ouvir leves... gemidos provenientes do interior do quarto do ruivo.

Uma desconfiança sinistra apossou-se de seus pensamentos, fazendo-o adivinhar quem poderia estar ali dentro...

Nem se preocupou em bater, foi logo abrindo a porta, estacando surpreso ao visualizar aquela cena. Não esperaria aquilo nem em seus piores e mais sombrios pesadelos.

Aya estava sobre Ken, beijando-lhe repetidamente a curva do pescoço, enquanto o moreninho mantinha os olhos fechados, deslizando as mãos pelo tórax do ruivo... e o que era pior: Ken estava quase completamente nu!!

Nenhum dos dois registrou a presença do companheiro.

O playboy perdeu a fala. Era um choque muito grande pra ele. De jeito nenhum estava preparado pra isso.

Sem saber o que fazer, deu meia volta, e já ia saindo, quando ouviu uma coisa que arrepiou-lhe todo, fazendo com que esquecesse de respirar por um segundo.

(Ken) Aya... para! Por favor... já disse que não quero!!

Olhando outra vez para a cena, Yohji reparou em detalhes que antes lhe passaram despercebidos... Ken apertava os olhos com força, virando o rosto para o lado, e o loiro notou que o amante não estava acariciando o peito de Aya e sim parecia tentar empurrá-lo sem muito sucesso...

Mas o principal, é que olhando bem, Ken não parecia estar gostando daquilo nem um pouco. Então...

Yohji sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias, calculando por si mesmo que estava acontecendo. Se Ken não estava gostando, era por que não queria estar ali, e Aya... Aya estava abusando da sorte ao forçar aquela situação.

(Yohji) AYAAA!! SEU DESGRAÇADO!!

Só então o ruivo e sua vitima notaram a presença do companheiro. Ken empalideceu mortalmente, enquanto Aya mostrava um semblante aborrecido.

(Ken) Yohji, eu...

(Aya) O que você quer?

O playboy bufou raivoso, e voou até a cama de Aya, agarrando a gola da camisa do ruivo, erguendo-o com um puxão enérgico, e tirando-o de cima de Ken.

(Ken)...

Os acontecimentos seguintes foram confusos demais para que o moreninho pudesse aceitá-los como reais. Aya ergueu-se como um raio, saltando sobre o loiro que se esquivou para a direita. Começaram então a trocar alguns golpes de modo selvagem.

Satisfeito, Aya conseguiu acertar um belo soco no estomago do loiro, tirando-lhe o ar momentaneamente. Preparou-se para acertar o segundo, mas já prevendo isso, Yohji ignorou a dor, encaixando um golpe de baixo pra cima, bem no queixo do espadachim, abrindo um pequeno corte, que começou a sangrar imediatamente.

(Ken) Parem com isso!

Enrolado num dos lençóis, Ken correu até os companheiros, abraçando Aya pela cintura, quase ajoelhando-se no chão, infelizmente foi justo no momento que o ruivo armava seu contra ataque. O líder da Weiss acertou os dois companheiros com um golpe só. Primeiro recuou o braço, acertando o nariz de Ken com o cotovelo. A força foi tanta que jogou o moreninho longe, tonto e com o nariz sangrando. Na continuidade do mesmo golpe, Aya pegou o lado esquerdo da face de Yohji, arremessando o loiro a beira da inconsciência ao chão. A sorte do loiro foi que, ao acertar a cotovelada sem querer em Ken, a força do golpe de Aya diminuíra bem. Se não fosse por isso...

(Aya) Idiota.

Voltou-se para o lado da cama, notando só então, que o moreninho estava caído no chão, tentando erguer-se sem conseguir. Entendeu no mesmo momento o que se passava, compreendendo por que seu cotovelo estava dolorido.

(Aya) Ken, você está bem?

Aproximou-se do jogador, mas parou, sentindo uma pontada no peito pelo que viu. Ken encolheu-se de medo.

(Aya)...

Não havia mais nada a ser dito, nada a ser feito. Perdera Ken pra sempre. Observou o sangue vermelho que escorria do nariz machucado e pingava sobre o lençol enrolado no corpo do jogador.

Preferiu sair do quarto a fazer qualquer coisa. Precisava pensar com calma, num lugar tranqüilo.

Ken e Yohji ficaram sozinhos, sentindo os golpes involuntários ou não do líder da Weiss, tentando se recuperar.

O moreninho engatinhou até onde Yohji estava, passou os braços em volta do corpo do amante, e aconchegando-o sobre seu colo.

(Ken) Yohji...

Depois de sacudir a cabeça, o loiro abriu os olhos e encarou o jogador, fazendo-o piscar de modo desconfortável diante da seriedade daquele olhar.

(Yohji) Ken, precisamos conversar...

Continua...

* * *

Aquela briga entre o Raoul e a Evelin não estavam previstos para acontecer nesse capitulo (na verdade nem era pra ter isso, naum sei de onde tirei essa bobagem), e acabou que não coube o lemon que eu tinha planejado! Vou ver se consigo encaixar no próximo capitulo!

Outra coisa: he, he, he... era só pro Yohji levar uns tapas nessa fic, mas quando eu vi, já tava sobrando pro Ken... pobrezinho... será que eu vou ficar tão malvada quanto a Suryia e a Akemi?? O.o"


	4. Tolêrancia

_**Título**_: Momentos_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: lemon, um pouco dark_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Cansado das escapadas de Yohji, Ken resolve pagar na mesma moeda. Mas não escolhe o momento certo...

* * *

**Momentos  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 4 – Tolerância**

Ken engoliu em seco, tentando adivinhar o que se passava na mente do amante. Será que ele achava que o jogador estava tendo um caso com o líder da Weiss? Era o mais certo a se pensar, depois da cena presenciada. Mas se assim fosse, ele não teria se descontrolado daquela maneira, ou teria? Pensando bem, por que ele ia ligar, se não levava aquele relacionamento a sério? Ele nunca parecia se importar com os sentimentos de Ken... então...

Mas Yohji continuava a olhá-lo de modo sombrio, sem falar nada, levando Ken a tomar a iniciativa.

(Ken) Sinto muito! Eu, eu... não queria... bem que eu tentei, mas não pude. Mas, a culpa não é só do Aya... eu vim pra cá por que quis... depois é que me arrependi, então ele disse que já era tarde...

Yohji estreitou os olhos de maneira desconfiada.

(Yohji) Veio por que quis?

(Ken)...

(Yohji suspirando) Será que cheguei tarde demais?

(Ken) Eu estava bebendo, me sentindo furioso com você, e o Aya chegou. Quando dei por mim, já estava na porta do quarto dele... entrei por que pensei que pudesse esquecer você, Yohji.

(Yohji) !!

(Ken) Mas mesmo estando com Aya eu não conseguia tirar você da minha cabeça... foi aí que descobri que estava quase fazendo uma loucura... e tentei pará-lo, mas... mas...

Desviou os olhos, cansado de tudo aquilo. Sentia o nariz doer pacas. A cabeça também começava a doer e a boca estava completamente seca: sinais da ressaca braba que se aproximava.

(Yohji) Você me perdoa?

(Ken) !!

Arregalou os olhos fitando Yohji. Não entendeu aquilo.

(Yohji) Eu tenho sido um completo idiota. Precisava tomar um susto pra saber o que estava em risco. Não vou deixá-lo mais sozinho, Ken.

(Ken) Yohji! Isso é sério?

O loiro sorriu, e segurou o queixo do jogador, com preocupação de observar o nariz ferido.

(Yohji) Tem uma condição...

(Ken desconfiado) E qual é?

(Yohji sorrindo) Prometa que nunca mais vai se embriagar de novo...

(Ken aliviado) Prometido! Minha cabeça tá começando a doer... como você agüenta as ressacas?

(Yohji) Ora... isso é só para os fortes...

(Ken)...

(Yohji) E como está o seu nariz?

(Ken desanimado) Doendo pacas. Acho que tá quebrado...

(Yohji sorrindo) Não tá não...

(Ken surpreso) Como você sabe?

(Yohji) Ele continua lindo como sempre!

(Ken) !!

(Yohji) Eu conheço um remédio ótimo pra isso...

Sorriu de modo malicioso, sentindo uma necessidade de ter aquele garoto, pela primeira vez desde que se decidira a assumir seus reais sentimentos.

Levantando do colo de Ken, Yohji pegou-o nos braços e se dirigiu para o quarto do jogador. Agora sim a noite começava a ganhar tons mais animadores.

Depois de acomodar o moreninho sobre a cama, o ex-detetive tratou de pegar algodão, iodo e um esparadrapo.

(Yohji) Vai arder um pouco.

Embebedou o algodão no remédio, e depois colocou sobre o nariz machucado do jogador.

(Ken) Ai!! Isso dói muito!

(Yohji rindo) Seja homem!!

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Pela manhã vai estar melhor. Um pouco inchado e dolorido, mas melhor.

(Ken) Obrigado.

Só após ter desinfetado bem é que Yohji cobriu o nariz do amante com um pedaço da fita adesiva, deixando Ken com um aspecto bem infantil, quase engraçado.

(Ken) E seu rosto?

O playboy levou a mão até a face, tocando o lugar que fora atingido por Aya. Doeu bastante, e pela manhã apareceria uma bela marca roxa.

(Yohji) Eu já passei água. Não se preocupe.

(Ken) Yohji, eu realmente sinto...

(Yohji) Shiiiiiii...

Colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios do moreninho, impedindo-o de prosseguir com as desculpas.

(Yohji) Não fale mais nada. Se alguém aqui tem que pedir desculpas, esse alguém sou eu, e não você.

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Que tal você me fazer feliz agora?

Mais que depressa Ken livrou-se do lençol em que se enrolara, permanecendo apenas de cueca, pela segunda vez naquela madrugada.

O loiro inclinou suavemente a cabeça, permitindo-se apenas admirar aquele ser a sua frente. As vezes se perguntava se merecia tudo aquilo pra si. Pensou que alguém lá em cima realmente gostava dele...

(Ken) Vai ficar aí, só olhando?

(Yohji) Claro que não!

Tratou de tirar as roupas que usava, sentindo a maior pressa em entrar em contato com a pele morena do amante, macia e quente, irresistivelmente inocente, quase de um garoto...

Seguindo-lhe o exemplo, o jogador retirou a última peça que o cobria, ficando ambos nus, já em expectativa pelo que iria acontecer.

Yohji acomodou-se ao lado de Ken, estendendo o braço e tocando-lhe a face com gentileza. O moreninho suspirou, absorvendo o máximo daquele carinho inesperado.

Devagar a mão do playboy escorregou da face para o pescoço, parando por um segundo ali. Os dedos brincaram, correndo para a nuca do assassino mais jovem, acariciando em movimentos circulares, sentindo que os músculos se relaxavam, assim como todo o corpo do belo moreno.

Ken apenas aguardava, suspirando a cada toque mais forte, incapaz de falar qualquer coisa.

Adorando a entrega total do outro, Yohji sorriu, já fazendo a mão se mover sempre para baixo, acariciando agora o tórax firme, bem trabalhado, uma das características mais marcantes daquele jovem moreno.

Logo a mão livre do playboy correu para auxiliar a outra, tocando ambos os mamilos do jogador.

(Ken) Ahmnnnnn...

Com certeza aquele era um dos seus pontos mais sensíveis, e o loiro sabia muito bem disso. Os botõezinhos logo se enrijeceram, enquanto a respiração de Ken se acelerava. Yohji nem havia começado ainda, e o moreninho já estava se acendendo...

(Ken) Yohji... eu preciso de você!

(Yohji) Ken...

A urgência se fez tão grande, que ambos resolveram pular as preliminares. Precisavam do contato mais íntimo, como se precisassem do próprio ar.

Yohji esparramou-se sobre o jogador, tomando os lábios do amante num beijo delicioso e demorado, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava acomodar-se pra facilitar o ato sexual.

Mais do que depressa o moreninho abriu as pernas, melhor recebendo o playboy.

Posicionando a cabeça do falo na entradinha apertada, Yohji começou a penetração, percorrendo com cuidado o caminho que conhecia tão bem, invadindo o corpo do garoto moreno.

(Yohji) Ken...

Sentia as paredes quentes do corpo do outro pressionando seu membro. Era tanto prazer que quase causava dor física.

Yohji continuou afundando-se, até que seu pênis entrou por completo, e seus corpos se tocaram.

Depois de respirar por um segundo, o assassino mais velho começou a movimentar o corpo, iniciando um lento vai e vem. Ken acompanhou o rítmo imposto pelo amante, que aumentava gradativamente.

Yohji arremetia cada vez mais forte, até que toda a cama balançava, seguindo aquela dança mágica do prazer.

(Ken) Ah, Yohji... isso... ohhh, YOHJI!!

Logo ambos estavam gritando, sem se preocupar com nada, absorvidos no momento.

Yohji se rendeu primeiro, explodindo em um orgasmo profundo, e inundando Ken com sua semente. O moreninho não ficou atrás, chegou ao clímax, as sensações se confundindo, as mãos apertando o lençol nervosamente, tentando diminuir um pouco a intensidade do orgasmo...

O playboy sorriu, e passou a mão pelo rosto de Ken, sentindo-o quente, notando o sorriso satisfeito.

(Yohji) Eu amo você, Ken.

O moreninho arregalou os olhos, demonstrando sua surpresa. Não conseguiu dizer nada, tamanha a emoção que tomou conta de seu ser. Yohji sentiu o que se passava com o amante, e sorriu satisfeito.

Não precisavam de mais nada.

oOo

Omi entrou na cozinha, sorrindo como sempre. Chegara de manhã logo cedo, e gostaria muito de acompanhar os outros Weiss no desjejum. Mas antes que abrisse a boca pra cumprimentá-los, estacou surpreso.

Aya, Yohji e Ken estavam sentados à mesa, tomando café em silêncio. Os dois assassinos mais velhos apresentavam uma carranca das mais feias, e Ken parecia muito sem jeito entre os dois.

O mais estranho eram os machucados evidentes nas faces dos três: Ken estava com um esparadrapo no nariz, Yohji tinha a parte esquerda do rosto roxa e meio inchada, e Aya apresentava um curativo no queixo.

(Omi) O que aconteceu?

Ken olhou pro chibi e desviou os olhos totalmente envergonhado. O ruivo levantou-se da cadeira e saiu da cozinha, sem falar nada com ninguém e nem mesmo terminar o café.

Yohji também se afastou, mas seguiu para os fundos da casa. Não queria cruzar com o líder da Weiss... ou teriam outra briga. O clima era tenso.

(Ken)...

(Omi confuso) Vocês tiveram uma missão?

Apenas isso explicaria as contusões.

(Ken) Não...

(Omi surpreso) Mas então...

(Ken) O Yohji e o Aya brigaram, e eu tentei separá-los.

(Omi) Ah.

O tom de voz com que aquilo foi dito despertou a atenção de Ken. Omi se surpreendera, mas agira de modo bem diferente do que podia esperar.

A verdade é que Omi já sacara a muito a situação entre os três, e logo imaginara que algo assim ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. E isso o enchia de tristeza. Até entendia o interesse dos dois companheiros, já que Ken era muito cativante... mas isso não diminuía a dor em seu jovem coração de jeito nenhum...

O chibi sabia que não devia ter se apaixonado por Aya, mas ninguém controla o amor...

(Ken) Omi, você deve estar achando que...

(Omi) Nada, Ken.

Cortou de forma gentil. Não queria se meter na confusão entre os três, por mais triste que fosse... ele tentaria apenas evitar a quebra de relações.

(Ken)...

(Omi) Eu não tenho direito de julgar o que aconteceu aqui entre vocês. Mas eu queria dizer uma coisa.

(Ken) Claro.

Sabia que devia dar toda a atenção ao que o loirinho diria. Afinal o chibi era muito maduro pra pouca idade. Sem contar que seria o ponto de vista de uma pessoa não envolvida em todo o rolo.

Como o jogador estava enganado. Omi estava tão envolvido quanto ele, já que amava Aya incondicionalmente.

(Omi) Não permita que a situação piore.

(Ken) Acho que não pode piorar.

(Omi triste) Pode sim. Pela atitude de Aya e Yohji agora à pouco. Ambos são cabeças duras, e se pararem de se falar, nunca vão reatar a amizade.

(Ken) Eles não eram exatamente os melhores amigos...

(Omi) Mas também não eram inimigos. Se você permitir que a raiva entre eles continue, o sentimento pode se transformar em ódio... e eu não quero que isso aconteça.

(Ken) Mas o que eu posso fazer?

O chibi surpreendeu-se pela atitude derrotista. Ken era tão ingênuo assim? Ele não conseguia mesmo enxergar o poder que tinha naquela situação?! Sentiu vontade de chacoalhar o companheiro, pra ver se a compreensão dos fatos entravam de uma vez na cabeça dele.

(Omi) Ken, você não pode ficar de braços cruzados.

(Ken irritado) E você quer que eu faça o que? Pegue os dois pelas mãos e os obrigue a fazer as pazes?

Essa revolta feriu o loirinho, que sentou-se numa das cadeiras, apresentando uma profunda magoa no rosto. Ken arrependeu-se no mesmo instante... Omi não tinha culpa de nada. Estava apenas tentando ajudar.

Ken era o mais próximo do chibi, e sabia que o loirinho os considerava como sua família. Era dureza ver as pessoas mais próximas a si brigando por uma estupidez.

Estupidez? O amor não era uma coisa estúpida...

(Ken) Omi, sinto muito. Me perdoa, mas é que a maior parte da culpa por tudo o que aconteceu é minha. Eu... eu... não sei como agir.

Olhando fixamente para o companheiro, Omi depositou a mão de modo gentil sobre o braço de Ken, tentando lhe passar apoio.

(Omi) O que aconteceu?

Ken suspirou fundo, e acabou contando tudo para o loirinho.

(Omi) Entendo...

Foi a única coisa que disse, após ouvir atentamente tudo o que Ken estava contando.

Era mesmo bem complicado...

(Ken) Acho que Aya deve estar com raiva de mim... eu o encorajei, mas a coisa fugiu do controle...

(Omi) Ken...

Agradecia a Kami sama por Yohji ter chegado a tempo, e conseguido evitar que Aya seduzisse Ken... o chibi não tinha dúvidas de que o moreninho acabaria por ceder, se o ruivo tivesse continuado com a pressão.

(Ken) E Yohji está com muita raiva de Aya, e com certeza Aya está chateado comigo... mas não posso culpá-lo. Omi, o que eu faço?

(Omi) Não deixe que a mágoa aumente.

(Ken)...

(Omi) Só você pode fazer com que Yohji volte as boas com Aya. Se você manter a postura defensiva, Yohji vai ficar em alerta.

(Ken) Você está certo...

(Omi) Sei que Aya não agiu bem, nem você, mas esse não é o momento de recriminações. Aya não é assim como você está pensando. Acredito que ele deve estar preocupado com os seus sentimentos também, Ken. Apesar daquela personalidade difícil, Aya é muito correto.

(Ken suspirando) Eu não devia ter permitido que as coisas avançassem tanto. Por isso entendo que Aya sinta raiva de mim.

(Omi sorrindo) Não creio que Aya fique com raiva de alguém que ele gosta.

(Ken)...

(Omi) Ontem foi um momento muito propicio à erros. Parece coisa do destino, que Aya sempre tão frio acabasse perdendo o controle.

O loirinho falava de modo direto, sem rodeios, porque tinha muita coisa em jogo ali. Não só os sentimentos dos Weiss, mas como a própria equipe de assassinos. Jamais permitiria que sentimentos não correspondidos separassem os quatro.

Omi vivia muito bem com o amor sufocado dentro de seu pequeno coração... logo Aya também poderia viver assim.

(Ken) Não sei porque eu tinha de beber ontem!

(Omi zangado) Não se culpe, Ken. Você não é o único responsável. Aya e Yohji também se precipitaram. Mas cometeram um erro como outro qualquer. Enquanto você se culpar, as coisas ficarão tensas.

(Ken) Se engana Omi. Nada que envolva sentimentos pode ser considerado um erro qualquer. Por que muitas vezes nem o tempo apaga as mágoas deixadas.

(Omi) Mas as mágoas são muito profundas nesse caso? Você acha que vai ter que ficar sempre ressabiado com Aya? Você não o acha mais digno de confiança? Ou você não o respeita mais? Aya errou tanto assim, só por que gosta de você?

(Ken) Eu... eu... acho que não.

(Omi) Aya é assim mesmo. Se vê uma chance, não deixa passar. É da natureza obstinada dele, e não poderemos mudá-lo... e é por isso que ele é o líder da Weiss, e nós chegamos até aqui.

(Ken surpreso) Omi!

Percebeu que o chibi falava de um modo tão... será que ele estava...

(Omi) O que foi?

(Ken) Você gosta do Aya, não é?

(Omi)...

Estava tão evidente assim? Pro Ken, sempre tão desligado, perceber, é por que deveria ser bem óbvio... e se os outros não haviam notado ainda, era porque se envolveram demais naquele quase triângulo amoroso.

(Ken triste) Sinto muito, por tudo isso...

Mas o loirinho balançou a cabeça de modo desanimado e sorriu de modo triste.

(Omi) Deixa pra lá...

(Ken) Mas...

(Omi) Isso não importa agora.

(Ken) Claro que importa. São os seus sentimentos. É o que você sente, Omi. Acho que o magoamos, mesmo sem querer... pode nos desculpar?

(Omi sorrindo) Por favor, fale com o Yohji. Não permita que eles continuem assim. Se você conversar com ele, tudo vai se resolver. É tudo o que eu peço...

(Ken sorrindo) Entendo. Você está certo... seria pior se eu deixasse as coisas nesse pé... eu estaria cometendo um erro imperdoável com Aya. Ele não merece isso. Não se preocupe. As mágoas não são profundas... acho que nem são magoas!

No fundo Ken deveria agradecer Aya, já que por causa do acontecido na noite anterior a relação do playboy com o moreninho dera uma revira volta de trezentos e sessenta graus.

(Omi sorrindo) Muito bem, Ken.

(Ken) Pelo que eu conheço de Aya, posso garantir que não perdi o respeito por ele. Todas as coisas que ele fez são positivas (er... quase todas) e um deslize não pode destruir nossa equipe!

Levantou-se animado, sentindo vontade de conversar logo com Yohji. Tinha certeza de que conseguiria fazer o amante entender tudo, assim como o chibi havia feito com ele.

O loirinho ficou observando Ken sair da cozinha em direção aos fundos da casa. Decidiu-se por finalmente tomar um pouco de leite, quando sentiu um movimento atrás de si. Virou a cabeça depressa, mas só teve tempo de ver o reflexo do corpo de Aya, que se afastava de modo furtivo.

(Omi surpreso) Aya...

Sentiu um arrepio, e o sangue gelar nas veias... Será que ele tinha ouvido a conversa entre Ken e Omi?

(Omi) E agora?

Continua...

* * *

Apenas um comentário: esse seria o capitulo final da fic, mas como ainda falta esclarecer algumas coisinhas, eu achei melhor dividir e jogar para um quinto cap.

Quando minha irmã terminou de ler, ela olhou pra mim e disse "Não acredito. Estava indo tão bem... como é que você consegue melar tanto as histórias? Ficou muito água com açúcar..."

Droga!! ¬¬


	5. Ternura

_**Título**_: Momentos_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: lemon, um pouco dark_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Cansado das escapadas de Yohji, Ken resolve pagar na mesma moeda. Mas não escolhe o momento certo...

* * *

**Momentos  
Evil Kitsune/Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 5 – Ternura**

Por um momento o chibi ficou sem saber o que fazer. Estava surpreso demais por desconfiar que talvez Aya houvesse escutado toda a conversa de pouco tempo trás...

Como ele deveria estar se sentindo?

- O que eu faço agora?

Nenhuma das alternativas parecia boa o bastante, mas tinha que se decidir. Lembrou-se do que falara com Ken, e de repente começou a sentir uma vontade muito grande de conversar com Aya...

- Talvez esse seja o momento de falar.

Já havia se exposto ao jogador... nada mais justo que fosse sincero com Aya, e quem sabe sua atitude não colaborasse para que as coisas entre os três companheiros voltassem à normalidade?

- Será que eu consigo?

Mas estava decidido. Não agüentava mais a angustia de amar Aya em segredo. Começava a achar que se declarar poderia diminuir sua tristeza, pois se fosse desprezado pelo ruivo, talvez se desencantasse logo de uma vez, conseguindo arrancar os sentimentos de seu coração.

Tinha certeza de que seria repelido, e não se permitia nem mesmo levar em consideração que talvez Aya aceitasse seu amor.

- Isso seria pedir demais.

oOo

Dirigiu-se para a sala, mas Aya não estava lá. Procurou nos quartos e não encontrou.

- Onde será que ele está?

Sua coragem estava quase indo embora, quando percebeu que a porta da Koneko estava aberta.

Por um momento pensou em voltar atrás, mas foi firme em sua decisão. Avançou com determinação, entrando na Koneko no Sumu Ie.

Realmente Aya estava lá, sentado ao balcão, deslizando os dedos sobre um vaso sem flores.

Era agora ou nunca. Aquela atitude de abandono por parte de Aya era mais que uma coisa de momento. Parecia que o ruivo pedia por ajuda, pelo apoio de alguém que o confortasse. O loirinho não resistiu.

Omi se aproximou do espadachim ao ver a expressão no rosto dele, sem aquela máscara de frieza, ele parecia triste, talvez por pensar que não fora visto, quando escutou a conversa na cozinha. Estava hesitante, mas acabou se decidindo, chegou mais perto e o abraçou forte. Não se importava se ele o empurrasse ou o encarasse friamente e lhe mandasse ir embora, apenas fez o que seu coração mandou no momento, o abraçou forte e acariciando os cabelos macios lhe disse:

- Eu estou aqui para você.

O ruivo só pensava nos acontecimentos, em sua solidão, em como se deixara levar por um desejo, uma atração e quase acabara com o relacionamento do grupo com sua atitude, em como Omi se esforçara pra trazer a paz entre eles, talvez estivesse destinado a viver só mesmo.

Aya se surpreendera mais ao ouvir a declaração de Omi. O chibi havia admitido que gostava dele, e como deveria interpretar aquilo? O pior: como não havia percebido? Como agir daqui pra frente?

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que não estava sozinho. Só teve consciência de outra presença quando sentiu os braços gentis o envolverem em um abraço caloroso e reconfortante e as palavras doces sussurradas em seu ouvido, pelo lourinho que o reconfortava.

Normalmente afastaria qualquer um que o abraçasse, mas estava tão carente naquele momento que envolveu o corpo de Omi em um abraço também sussurrando um obrigado quase inaudível.

Omi escutou o obrigado e estranhou o líder agradecer e ainda mais corresponder ao seu abraço, mas sabia que era porque pegara Aya desprevenido e em um momento frágil. Aproveitou a chance de se aproximar de seu objeto de desejo, sabia que não era por ele que o coração do líder batia mais forte, mas nunca deixaria de tentar ajudá-lo.

- Omi, eu...

- Não diga nada! Por favor... sei que você não me ama, mas não me afaste de você agora! - apertou ainda mais os braços ao redor do líder da Weiss.

- Precisamos conversar.

O loirinho sentiu quando as mãos de Aya seguraram sua face, deslizando em uma suave carícia.

- Aya...

O ruivo observou os grandes olhos de Omi com atenção e perspicácia. Foi como se um véu caísse, e finalmente Aya pudesse enxergar tudo o que lhe era oferecido.

Viu tanto amor brilhando naquelas íris inocentes, que sentiu um aperto no peito. Como fora tolo! Como pudera se deixar levar por uma atração física idiota.

- Eu fui um cego...

Entendia agora as atitudes de Omi. A preocupação, o medo... tudo fazia sentido.

O que mais tocara era a simplicidade do loirinho. Omi admitia que gostava de Aya, quase como se fosse um pecado imperdoável. Ele tinha tanta certeza de que não seria correspondido... e no entanto...

O ruivo sentiu que também nutria algo pelo jovem assassino. Algo diferente da atração magnética de Ken... o que seria aquele sentimento?

- Aya, o que você quer dizer?

- Nem eu sei. Só sei que eu estava enganado, redondamente enganado...

- Vai tentar esquecer o Ken?

O ruivo balançou a cabeça concordando. Começava a suspeitar que não seria tão difícil assim...

- Você ouviu a conversa, não foi?

- ... - surpreendeu-se por aquilo. Então Omi sabia que ele tinha ouvido a conversa entre os dois jovens assassinos.

- Ouviu tudo?

- Sim.

O chibi estremeceu.

- Até a parte...

Calou-se surpreso. Aya abaixara a cabeça e depositara os lábios sobre os seus, iniciando um beijo cheio de reservas.

- Desculpe...

O líder da Weiss decepcionou-se ao ver que não era correspondido.

- Não! Eu queria isso!

E pra provar, Omi esticou o pescoço, iniciando um beijo não tão tímido. Desprovido de reservas e qualquer vergonha. Aya sabia de tudo. Tinha consciência de que era o amor secreto de Omi, agora estava nas mãos dele.

O beijo foi ganhando forças, intensificando-se a medida que a exploração de suas línguas ficava mais atrevida, vasculhando cada cantinho úmido e quente.

Quase sem fôlego, ambos se separaram.

- Omi...

- Aya... não me dê esperanças, por favor!

Com surpresa, o ruivo percebeu que Omi estava chorando. As sensações eram fortes demais para alguém tão sensível quanto ele.

Aya sabia de tudo, mas ainda nutria algo por Ken, e sentimentos assim não são fáceis de se esquecer... não acreditava que o líder da Weiss pudesse estar brincando com seus sentimentos... mas nesse caso...

- Eu também estou confuso, Omi. Não sei se você terá paciência comigo, mas eu tenho certeza que sinto algo por você.

- Aya!!

- Podemos tentar juntos... se você quiser se arriscar...

- !!

Omi não teve dúvidas. Aya estava dando uma oportunidade ao seu amor. Era o momento de trazer à tona os sentimentos mais profundos e secretos, e o loirinho não deixaria passar esse chance.

- Aya, eu vou lhe mostra o quanto te amo - segurou nas mãos do ruivo- O quanto preciso de você...

Puxou com delicadeza, fazendo o homem mais velho se mover.

- Omi, o que pretende?

- Você não quer ver? - abriu um belo sorriso- venha descobrir...

Foi guiando Aya em direção à casa, parando em frente à porta do quarto do ruivo.

- Omi... você está querendo que nós... tem certeza?

- Sim. Tanta certeza quanto o fato de que amo você.

Aya suspirou, adorando ouvir aquilo. Sem mais questionamentos, Aya abriu a porta, e ambos entraram. O ruivo tomou as rédeas da situação, agindo mais ativamente, e conduzindo o garoto loiro em direção a cama.

Ambos se sentaram, observando-se por um momento. Omi estava tão feliz que seus olhos inocente brilhavam, encantando Aya. Não havia porque resistir, e querendo provar seu amor incondicional, Omi iniciou uma seqüência de pequenos beijos.

Logo as mãos acompanharam os lábios, sondando os corpos, iniciando uma tímida exploração, que acabou se acalorando...

Os beijos foram ficando mais quentes, as carícias mais ousadas, mãos que exploravam a pele por baixo das roupas, o espadachim resolveu tirar aquele empecilho que o impedia de ver e provar aquela pele macia, retirou a blusa do chibi e a jogou pra algum canto, levou os lábios lambendo, beijando, dando mordidas leves e descendo pelo abdômen chegando no umbigo e enfiando a língua ali provocando, e conseguindo gemidos extasiados do menor, mas sem deixar de acariciar as pernas, subindo as mãos tocando, apalpando a ereção por sob a bermuda, que no momento atrapalhava sua exploração e que logo foi retirada junta com a roupa de baixo e esquecida em algum lugar junto com a blusa. Parou o que fazia e olhou o corpo agora nu que se entregava sem reservas pra ele, como era lindo, parecia um anjo. Levou a mão ao rosto corado pelas carícias, beijos e o olhar intenso que recebia, acariciou de leve e passou o dedo pelos lábios já vermelhos e meio inchados de tantos beijos.

- Lindo - falou hipnotizado pelo garoto deitado ali - tão perfeito.

Omi ficou mais ruborizado com as palavras, estava ali com Aya, não se importava no momento se o ruivo só estava com ele por carência, no momento o importante é que estavam ali juntos, ele faria qualquer coisa pra ajudá-lo a sair daquela tristeza, mesmo que fosse só por essa noite, ele teria ainda as recordações pra se lembrar depois.

- Aya kun - sussurrou e estendeu o braço tocando o rosto amado.

Precisava tocar o espadachim e ver que não era mais um de seus sonhos. Desceu a mão timidamente até o peito dele, apertando de leve, acariciando, até entrar embaixo da blusa, puxando pra cima para tirá-la.

O ruivo entendeu o que ele queria e tirou a blusa jogando longe. Recebeu um olhar intenso e cheio de desejo e sentiu as mãos o acariciando, beliscando os mamilos gentilmente e soltou um gemido. Era tão delicado e ao mesmo tempo tão sensual. Mas Omi não parou ali, desceu mais as mãos, até chegar na ereção que a calça mantinha presa, acariciando gentilmente, e logo em seguida abrindo a calça e enfiando a mão dentro, tocando a pele quente e excitada. Aya mordeu os lábios pra não gritar, como ele podia fazer aquilo ser tão maravilhoso, e com aquele olhar inocente? Estava perdendo o controle, puxou o resto de suas roupas de uma vez se expondo totalmente aos olhos de Omi. Foi recompensado com um olhar mais intenso e o viu lambendo os lábios. Deu um meio sorriso e perguntou.

- Gosta do que vê?

- Muito - foi a resposta quase sussurrada.

- Eu também estou adorando o que vejo - disse com desejo.

Então se deitou por cima de Omi o beijando e esfregando seus corpos quentes, suas ereções.

Omi enlaçou o corpo do ruivo apertando e arranhando de leve as costas dele, seu corpo estava quente e ele queria mais. Não queria pensar em mais nada, só queria Aya com ele, o beijando, o acariciando, dentro dele, o resto depois ele pensaria, o que importava era o agora e ali, naquele momento Aya estava com ele.

O ruivo voltou a beijar o pescoço dele e foi descendo pelo peito, mordiscando os mamilos e continuou descendo, até chegar no umbigo e enfiar a língua ali em provocação.

Omi já estava enlouquecendo cada vez mais com aquela deliciosa tortura pelo seu corpo, mas segurou a respiração quando sentiu o espadachim descer mais a língua e abocanhar sua ereção, aquilo era delicioso e ele acabou soltando o ar junto com um pequeno grito.

- Ahhhhh Aya kun - levou a mão aos cabelos ruivos macios os despenteando.

Aya estava adorando os gemidos e ver o rosto de Omi transformado pelo prazer, levou os dedos a boca dele, que começou a sugar os dedos. Quando viu que estavam bem molhados retirou os dedos da boca os levando até a entradinha do garoto e começou a acariciar de leve.

O loirinho sentiu os dedos o acariciando tão intimamente e se retesou um pouco, mas logo relaxou, gostando da sensação, foi quando sentiu um dos dedos se forçar pra dentro de seu corpo, ficou incomodado com aquilo,mas logo esqueceu ao sentir o ruivo sugá-lo com mais força.

Ao perceber Omi mais relaxado, Aya inseriu um segundo dedo e começou a movê-los devagar, procurando o local certo, e quando o encontrou foi brindado com um gemido de prazer, continuou movendo os dedos acrescentando um terceiro e começou a sugá-lo mais rápido.

Omi sentia que se ele continuasse com aquilo, não agüentaria mais tempo.

- Aya kun eu ... - não conseguiu terminar a frase, deixou que seu semem preenchesse a boca do espadachim - Ahhhhmmmmm... - seu corpo relaxou e sua respiração estava acelerada.

O ruivo engoliu tudo, lambendo os lábios e olhou pro rosto mais corado e ofegante, deliciado com o que via.

O chibi o encarou meio sem graça - Aya kun , gomen eu...

- Shhhhh - o calou com um beijo ardente o fazendo provar o seu próprio gosto e se deitando sobre ele novamente - Ainda não acabou - disse no ouvido dele, se ajeitando melhor entre as pernas, que se abriram mais pra acomodá-lo melhor – Agora relaxe, porque doerá um pouco – disse sem parar de beijar o rosto dele.

Começou a esfregar seu membro na entrada dele, deixando que o líquido que já escorria o lubrificasse mais, e em seguida começou a se forçar aos poucos para não machucá-lo. Ficou encarando os olhos azuis que se estreitaram com a dor inicial quando a penetração começou. Sentia seu membro entrando no corpo menor com dificuldade e viu uma lágrima escorrer pela face do loirinho. Parou, não queria lágrimas naquele rostinho, só prazer e resolveu sair dele, mas sentiu as pernas o segurando e o puxando mais de encontro ao corpo abaixo do seu.

- Não pare, eu quero - disse tentando sorrir esperara tanto por aquele momento que não iria parar agora.

- Tem certeza? - indagou em dúvida ainda.

- Sim - deu um sorriso fraco - Onegai.

Aceitou o convite e voltou a se forçar pra dentro dele sentindo entrar todo depois de vencer a resistência inicial dos músculos que o apertavam. Beijou as lágrimas dele e procurou a boca dele para mais um beijo enquanto o esperava se acostumar com seu membro dentro dele. Era maravilhoso estar num local tão apertado e quente, foi quando sentiu um tímido remexer de quadris o provocando.

Omi sentiu muita dor com a invasão, mas Aya estava sendo tão carinhoso que não queria parar, e também queria muito que acontecesse. Depois de um tempo em que o ruivo ficara parado esperando ele se acostumar com a invasão, ele começou a remexer, querendo que Aya se movesse.

O ruivo entendeu a mensagem, e não esperou mais. Começou a mover o corpo, iniciando um fraco vai-e-vem. O corpo de Aya deslizava com mais facilidade, aumentando o prazer de ambos. O rítmo das estocadas foi aumentando, assim como os gemidos dos dois amantes.

- Ahn... ahhhhh, Aya!

Aya metia fundo, conseguindo tocar em um ponto mais sensível no corpo do chibi causando um grande prazer. Omi gozou, lambuzando o seu baixo ventre e do amante, ao mesmo tempo em que contraia o corpo, pressionando ainda mais o falo duro do líder da Weiss. Aya não agüentou e rendeu-se ao prazer... o orgasmo explodindo num jato fundo, preenchendo o corpo do loirinho com seu fluido.

- Ommmmmiiiii!!

Nenhum dos dois se preocupou em abaixar o tom de voz. Nada importava.

O loirinho suspirou fundo, os olhos se perderam na imensidão das pupilas sérias do líder da Weiss.

- Aya...

Sentiu o membro do ruivo saindo de seu corpo, e logo em seguida o sêmen escorrendo por suas coxas.

Aya estava por demais surpreso. Não entendia seus sentimentos e a confusão era inevitável... aquele ato de amor com o loirinho tinha sido tão perfeito, tão certo... seria ele tão promiscuo assim?

Lendo a confusão nos olhos de quem tanto amava, Omi estendeu as mãos, e puxando o rosto de Aya, fez com que o ruivo se recostasse suavemente sobre seu peito.

- Aya... eu amo você... - acariciava os cabelos macios - ... isso é tudo que importa.

-...

Aquela era a maior prova do amor do jovem assassino. Omi tinha a aparecia frágil, mas Aya sentiu um profundo respeito, sabendo que o loirinho tinha que ser muito forte, pra agüentar aquela situação.

- Omi...

O loirinho não estava muito disposto a conversar. Não queria saber que Aya tinha se arrependido, ou apenas se rendera num momento de total fragilidade. Fechou os olhos, criando coragem para ouvir o que o ruivo tinha a dizer.

- O que foi, Aya?

O ruivo suspirou, e resolveu ser sincero, dizendo tudo de uma vez.

- Omi... eu nunca me senti assim antes... não posso dizer que seja amor, mas também não é uma simples atração física.

-...

- Acho que podemos ter um futuro juntos... mas você deverá ter muita paciência comigo... você quer arriscar?

Omi fechou os olhos com força, tentando entender tudo aquilo. Aya não lhe prometia nada, mas estava dando uma chance ao seu amor. Sentia que tinha chance. Apertou o ruivo entre os braços, emocionado demais pra falar.

Aquela chance era mais do que seu coração sem esperanças podia sonhar. Podia se ferir no fim de tudo, mas seria muito pior se ficasse com medo e não arriscasse um futuro para os dois...

- Obrigado, Aya!

- Omi...

Ambos se calaram. Em poucos minutos se renderam ao sono...

oOo

Ken correu até o fogão, abaixando um dos fogos. Estava sozinho na cozinha, se desdobrando em quatro, querendo preparar o almoço dos Weiss.

Yohji fora até o supermercado comprar umas coisinhas e depois o loiro passaria pela padaria pra encomendar uma sobremesa. Mas Aya e Omi haviam desaparecido logo após o café da manhã... e o moreninho não fazia nem idéia de onde eles poderiam estar... alias, ele tinha idéia assim, pois ouvira uns barulhos estranhos vindo de dentro do quarto do ruivo...

- Não... não pode ser...

Antes que pensasse mais no assunto, Omi entrou na cozinha, todo sorridente, cumprimentando Ken.

- Olá, Ken.

-... - surpreendeu-se - Omi... onde você estava?

- Conversando com o Aya...

- Por falar nisso, eu conversei muito francamente com o Yohji, falei tudo o que você me falou, e ele entendeu o que você quis dizer.

- Que bom!

- Yohji é cabeça dura, mas as vezes ele tem bom senso. E o Aya?

- Bem, a gente não conversou sobre isso, porque ele ouviu a gente hoje pela manhã e acredito que ele também não vai prejudicar a equipe...

- Vocês não conversaram sobre isso? E sobre o que falaram esse tempo todo?

-... er... - o loirinho corou todo envergonhado.

- Deixa pra lá...

Jogou um tanto de sal dentro da panela.

- Ken! Vai ficar salgado! Deixa que eu faço isso!

Correu e tomou a colher das mãos do moreninho, surpreso com a falta de noção do mesmo.

Ken franziu as sobrancelhas e sentou-se à mesa, apenas observando os movimentos do outro.

- Fiz um pouco de chá. Você quer, Omi?

- Não obrigado.

Aya entrou na cozinha e parou, olhando para Ken. Sentiu-se um pouco sem jeito. O jogador percebeu o desconforto do outro e sentindo o olhar de Omi sobre si, lembrou-se das palavras do loirinho. Não ia deixar as coisas nesse pé de jeito nenhum.

- Você quer, Aya? Foi eu quem fez...

O ruivo olhou para a xícara que Ken lhe estendia. Entendeu a mensagem que lhe era transmitida, e sabia que devia isso ao amante. Pegou a xícara e tomou um gole.

- É... não está tão ruim...

Ken sorriu e olhou para Omi. O loirinho ficou muito feliz ao pensar que a vida voltaria a ser como antes...

- Ou quase... - afinal, estava junto de Aya.

Os outros dois olharam espantados para o chibi, sem entender o comentário que escapou em voz alta. Mas ao perceber o sorriso sonhador que iluminava a face tão jovem, entenderam tudo.

As coisas ficariam bem...

Fim

* * *

Dedico esse capitulo a Evil, pois é graças a ela que aconteceu o lemon entre o Aya e o Omi (u-u naum que eu ache que o ruivo mereça, mas... ¬¬)

Enfim, as coisas começaram de um modo, e terminaram totalmente estranhas... minha irmã perguntou se ia ficar nisso ou se teria mais... ou quem sabe, não é? Tudo é possível...

**Nota da Evil:**

Kaline, eu agradeço muito ter dedicado a mim esse capítulo e me colocado como co-autora, embora eu tenha dito a você que não precisava, eu só dei uma ajudinha de nada. Mas mesmo assim me sinto honrada. Mais uma vez obrigada, e continue escrevendo fics de Weiss.


End file.
